The unnamed feeling
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [SakuHina :Yuri:] Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, es capaz de todo... ¿Pero cuando una mujer ama a otra mujer? [Terminado!]
1. Bola 8

Yo se los advierto ahora, y se los voy a seguir adivirtiendo: ESTE FIC ES YURI! XD…

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este fic contiene Yuri y Shoujo-Ai_

**Pareja:** SakuHina

Revisé todos los fics y me dí cuenta que no hay ni un yuri (Léase yuri como relación entre dos mujeres) y se me ocurrió.

Este fic… ¿Cómo surgió? Bueno, Hinata-Chan vino a mi casa y se me ocurrió hacerlo! XD Con situaciones que pasamos ella y yo…

Ella vino a mi casa y me basé en ese sábado (En las cosas que hicimos, en las salidas que tuvimos, en las cosas que hablamos XD).

**Si no te gusta el yuri o shojo-ai andate de acá! XD**

* * *

**The unnamed feeling**

_Capítulo I: "Bola 8"_

Sakura se preparaba en su cuarto. Había decidido la noche anterior salir a pasear con Hinata.

Flash back

"¡Sí! Supongo que podríamos mejorar eso de la timidez para poder estar con Naruto" Gritaba una kunoichi de cabellos rosados sosteniendo el teléfono.

"… ¿A qué hora, Sakura-Chan?" Preguntó la tímida Hinata del otro lado del teléfono.

"Mmm… ¿A las 12 del mediodía te parece bien?"

"¡Claro, nos vemos, Sakura!" Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la Hyuuga cortando el teléfono. Sakura se había prestado para ayudarla a superar su timidez y poder declarársele a Naruto…

End Flash Back

La muchacha de ojos verdes entró al baño. El agua caliente de la ducha la reconfortaba… "Sasuke-kun…" Fue lo único que atinó a decir. El timbre sonó y ella aún estaba bañándose.

El padre de Sakura recibió a la Hyuuga y la invitó a pasar. Haruno salió lo más rápido que pudo. Estaban entre mujeres, nada pasaría si ella salía con una toalla. Así fue. La chica se colocó su toalla rosa y salió del baño. Saludó a Hinata con un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada hacia su cuarto.

A todo esto, Hinata estaba estupefacta. No sabía por qué, pero al ver así a Sakura una sensación extraña le recorrió en el cuerpo… ¿Qué mierda significaba?... La chica de ojos blanquecinos sacudió la cabeza. Era simplemente un escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda, nada fuera de lo común.

Sakura salió de su cuarto. Llevaba una pollera de jean con tablas, unas botas negras y una camisa negra ceñida. Invitó a Hinata a entrar a su habitación.

"Y bien, cuéntame¿Qué piensas decirle a Naruto?"

"N-n-no lo s-sé…." Tartamudeó y se cruzó de piernas. La kunoichi del equipo siete se sentó a su lado. "Vamos, Hina… ¡Tienes que superar esa vergüenza!" Dicho esto, abrazó a su amiga. Ésta le correspondió. Ambas se quedaron fundidas en aquel abrazo. Los olores de ambas (N/A: PERFUMES CHE! XD…) se mezclaban, sus pieles tenían contacto…

Hinata comenzó a notar cierto impulso. Algo la estaba apretando lentamente contra la cama…. Ese algo era su amiga. Pero la situación embarazosa se detuvo cuando la madre hizo entrada en la habitación. Ambas se separaron al instante, sonrojadas.

Ninguna de las dos entendía qué había hecho. Sakura se preguntaba por qué había tenido la intención de tirar contra la cama a su amiga, y Hinata se preguntaba por qué había accedido.

La mamá de Sakura simplemente sonrió y le habló a Sakura: "Hija, nos vamos con tu padre a visitar a… - Agréguese aquí explicación – y volvemos dentro de – agréguese aquí fecha lejana - ¡Hasta luego amor, cuídate!"

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse era para ellas un alivio… ¿Se están preguntando por qué?... Ni ellas lo entendían. Y yo no me voy a apresurar a los hechos.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan¿Te gusta el pool?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, pe-pero soy b-bastante m-mala…" Respondió esta. "¡Yo te enseño! " Proclamó la pelirosa muy contenta.

La Hyuuga sonrió, tomó sus cosas y partió junto a Sakura a un bar llamado "KONOHA POOL" (N/A: POOOOOOORROOOO! XD)

Una vez en el lugar, Sakura elegía un taco (N/A: Los tacos son los palos de pool con los que se juega) que le pareciera cómodo, mientras Hinata agarraba el primero que vio.

"Kyaaaaa, cómo me gustaría que Sasuke-Kun me enseñara a jugar al poooolll!..." Proclamó Haruno, imaginando aquella situación.

"Tu instructor no está muy lejos…" Le dijo Hinata señalando a Naruto y a Sasuke que parecía que llevaban largo rato jugando y también se notaba que el Uchiha ganaba por mucho. Sakura decidió no ir a saludarlos. Su madre le había contado que la forma de ganarse a los hombres es siéndoles indiferente (N/A: Esto es verdad chicas!... No les demuestren que están enamoradas, háganse las difíciles! XD).

El partido comenzó con Sakura, a la cual le tocó romper (N/A: Vieron cuando ponen las bolas en forma de un triángulo?... Bueno, alguien tiene que "romper" esa formación. A eso se le llama romper, al primer tiro del juego) y metió una. En el segundo tiro no tuvo tanta suerte y fue el turno de Hinata que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba ese asunto. Su amiga le sonrió y fue con ella. La abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella y puso sus manos sobre las de la Hyuuga con la intención de sostener el taco.

Sasuke y Naruto miraban petrificados la escena… Habían notado la presencia de las kunoichis hacía rato. Todos los hombres del lugar miraban con lujuria a las muchachas. No era normal ver a una mujer enseñándole pool a otra mujer.

El tiro que hicieron entre ambas logró meter dos de un solo golpe. "Dos pájaros de un tiro" Dijo Hinata con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro al ver que había podido.

Ambas se abrazaron para festejar. La mitad de los hombres del lugar tenían una imparable hemorragia nasal.

(N/A: Me tomo licencia, tengo que hacer un poquito de SasuSaku, sólo un pocoooo! XD Pero no es la pareja, es sólo un momento…)

Le tocaba el turno a Sakura. Se puso en posición (por cierto, muy comprometedora XD) y una voz desde atrás le dijo "Está mal…". La muchacha se dio vuelta. Sasuke la miraba con ojos fríos. "¿Qué?" Preguntó la chica, confundida.

"Que está mal…" El Uchiha se puso detrás de Sakura e hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella había hecho con Hinata.

Al la kunoichi le temblaban las manos y se estaba poniendo visiblemente nerviosa. Pero no más que Hinata, que hablaba… Digo, tartamudeaba palabras inaudibles. ¿Inaudibles dije?... ¡Pero claro!... Sakura no estaba en ese mundo, por lo menos no en ese momento. Estaba siendo abrazada por su querido Sasuke que tiró (N/A: Le pegó a la pelotita blanca XD) y se separó de la muchacha lo más rápido que pudo, bastante sonrojado.

(N/A: Me tenía que sacar las ganaaaaasss! XD… Volvemos con el SakuHina:P)

Los chicos volvieron a su mesa y continuaron su partido mientras las muchachas terminaban. Sakura perdió por meter la bola negra en donde no debía (N/A: Maldito partido de pool xD… Me las pagarás, Hinata! XD). Los hombres del lugar se les acercaron para pedirles teléfono o dirección. "¡Somos novias!" Gritó Sakura. Se tapó la boca con las manos… ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HABÍA DICHO?... Claro, lo había hecho para que los hombres dejaran de molestarlas. Abrazó por la cintura a Hinata y dijo "Es mi novia, así que no se le acerquen"

Todos los hombres allí se alejaron. Sakura había puesto una cara de 'pocos amigos' que no invitaba a molestarla.

Las dos kunoichis partieron hacia la casa de la chica de cabellos rosados sin saber que esa iba a ser una noche un tanto agitada.

* * *

CHAAAAANNN! XD… Sí sí señores!... Un yuri así con todas las letras:)…

Dedicado más que obviamente a mi Hinata-Chaaaannn! (Pilikita-Sakura)Muaaaaa, para vos nena :)

Y ahora me despido porque tengo que estudiar química …

Los quiero… ¡Pero no más que a Hina-Chan! ;D

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie_


	2. Aquel sentimiento sin nombre

Síiiii! Parece que a la gente le gusta el yuriiii¡Qué contenta que estoy!... Este capítulo puede llegar a ser MUY desagradable para algunos porque contiene yuri XD…

**Aclaración: **Acabo de decir que este fic contiene yuri. Como muchos se equivocan por estos lados voy a explicarlo: "Yaoi" y "shonen ai" no son lo mismo, como "yuri" o "shojo ai" tampoco es lo mismo. Cuando decimos "Shonen ai" o "Shojo ai" estamos hablando de amor entre dos hombres (Shonen ai) o amor entre dos mujeres (Shojo ai). Yaoi y yuri implica relaciones sexuales entre dos varones (Yaoi) o entre dos mujeres (Yuri). Entonces, a la criolla se los digo: HAY LEMON!...

Y si no les gusta, no lo lean:)

Como siempre, fic dedicado a mi nena Hinata-Chaaaaannnnn…

Enojooooyyy guachiiiinn!...

¡Inspiración, ven a mí!

* * *

**The unnamed feeling**

_Capítulo II: "Aquel sentimiento sin nombre"_

Hinata caminaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras Sakura miraba para los costados nerviosa. Ninguna de las dos entendía qué les sucedía, pero algo las hacía sentir muy extrañas.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y entraron. La muchacha de pelo rosa sirvió la cena y ambas se pusieron los pijamas. En el living tendieron una cama grande para las dos y se quedaron conversando mientras comían.

"Tienes que ser menos tímida, enfrentarlo a Naruto y decirle TE AMO¡así derecho!"

"De-demo… (Pero) No puedo, me es muy difícil…- Respondió Hinata - ¿A ti cómo te va con Sasuke-Kun?"

"Voy de mal en peor, Hina-Chan… No me mira ni que me pintara de algún color fosforescente, ni que me disfrace de payaso, nada logra que desvíe su mirada del suelo, del techo o de algo que no sea una mujer… ¡Creo que voy a empezar a pensar que es gay!"

(N/A: ESTO NO ES YAOI, ES UN SIMPLE COMENTARIO ¬¬)

Hyuuga sonrió ante el comentario. "¿Ves¡Se te ve más bonita cuando sonríes!" Le dijo su amiga un tanto sonrojada.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, miraron para los costados, MUY coloradas. "Estee… ¡Mira mira¡vamos a idear formas de declaración!"

Sakura se arrodilló frente a Hinata y dijo, imitando su tono de voz "¡NARUTO YO TE AMO!". La Hyuuga no paraba de reír. "Tal vez podría ser… - Sakura juntó sus dedos índices a la altura del cuello y dijo – Naruto-Kun… ¡quiero sexo!"

Hinata se descostillaba de la risa ante todas las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Sakura se tiró sobre ella gritando "¡Y luego harían esto y esto!...". Ambas rodaron por el suelo del living. Cuando se detuvieron, Haruno quedó sobre Hyuuga. El silencio era fiel compañero. La respiración entrecortada de ambas hacía todavía más tensa la situación. Eran dos mujeres. Estaban a escasos centímetros una de la otra.

(Aparece un chibi Neji al lado de Hinata –Chiste sacado del fic de Hinata xD- diciendo "Hazzzzloooooo!... ¡QUIEROOOOO YURIIIIII!" y Hanabi gritaba "¡Nonono, con Naruto, con Naruto!")

Sakura tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a Hinata. Había algo dentro de ella que la impulsaba a hacerlo. Rozó con sus labios los de su amiga (Amiga, claro XD) esperando alguna reacción por parte de la misma, la cual fue rodearla con los brazos.

Al ver la reacción positiva, Sakura presionó con fuerza a Hinata contra el suelo mientras la besaba con fuerza. Cuando sintió los dedos de la Hyuuga pasando por debajo de su camiseta supo que la cosa daba para más.

Siguió besándola, intentando cumplir en aquel momento todo lo que deseaba. La muchacha de ojos blanquecinos estaba a su merced.

La camiseta de Sakura se desprendió de su cuerpo (oooh, arte de magia XD) al mismo tiempo que la de Hinata. Las calzas cortas que llevaba la chica de cabellos oscuros quedaron tendidas en el suelo, quedando así ella semi desnuda.

La de cabellos claros en cambio, posó sus dedos sobre la fina tela que cubría las partes nobles de su compañera y la quitó con seguridad.

Los ganchos que llevaba el sostén de Sakura fueron desabrochados por Hinata quien parecía estar muy emocionada con la idea. Siguieron jugando hasta que ambas quedaron desnudas. La muchacha de ojos verdes recorría con su lengua cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo que ésta se estremezca (N/A: Oh Dios, qué pervertida que me siento, jojo :D).

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Un rayo de luz despertó a Sakura de inmediato. La muchacha se frotó los ojos e intentó que la luminosidad no llegara a sus pupilas tapándose con las manos.

Miró a su costado. Hinata dormía plácidamente cubierta simplemente con una sábana. La recién despierta Sakura revisó su reloj, se tiró contra la almohada y luego de unos segundos volvió a ver el reloj alarmada. "Las 5 de la tarde, Dios santo!... Hinata-Chaaaaann…"

Comenzó a sacudir a la muchacha que se despertó. Cuando ésta vio la hora comenzó a vestirse a las apuradas, al igual que su… ¿Amiga¿Novia¿Amante?... ¡Qué se yo…!

Cuando Hinata se estaba colocando la remera, Sakura la abrazó por la espalda y le dio pequeños besos en el cuello diciendo algo así…

"Nadie nos entendería… No sé cómo ocurrió Hinata… Sólo se que quiero estar con vos…"

Hinata se dio vuelta y abrazó a la kunoichi.

"¿Cómo se lo llama a este sentimiento, Hinata?"

"The unnamed feeling…"

"¿El sentimiento sin nombre?" Preguntó con una ceja alzada la chica de ojos verdes.

Hinata le dio un rápido beso en la boca a Sakura que simplemente le sonrió. Ambas salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano mientras se miraban y sonreían pensando que **aquel que ve mal que dos mujeres se amen es alguien que nunca amó de verdad.**

_**The end?**_

* * *

Primera vez que termino un fic de Naruto con más de un capítulo… Bueno, dos, me cago en la diferencia… ¬¬

Recuerden muy bien esa última frase y ¡no vean mal al yuri-shojo ai!...

Cabe aclarar también que lo que hice en base a una salida que tuve con Hinata-Chan fue en el primer capítulo, lo del segundo cap. no ocurrió… ¡Y si hubiera ocurrido no se los cuento, lero lero!... ¡Es mía mía mía ¬¬!

Re cortito el capítulo, pero bueh XD… Se joden:D!...

**FIC REQUETECONTRA DEDICADO A HINATA-CHAN!... Sí, ahora que lo terminé, puedo poner mi super dedicatoria mi nena Hina-Chaaaaaaann! Te adoro nena!... **

¡Síii¡PRIMER YURI DE NARUTO EN ESPAÑOOOOLL! Yujuuuu! Le agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviewcitos kawaiis!...

Let's contestaition the reviewstation!

**Lin-Chan**¡Eso¡Viva el yuriiiii! … Lo peor es que nadie se da cuenta a veces del yuri (bleh, realmente shojo ai) ¡SAILOR MOON ES PURO SHOJO AI, GENTE!... Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes se preguntan ¿Son taaaan amigas Haruka y Michiru? Sí, claro, amigas, seguro, suuure… ¡Muuuuchas gracias por tu review, y vos también animate a escribir un yuri!...

**Temari-Chan**¡NI QUE ME PAGUEN HAGO FIC SASUNARU!... ¬¬… Bueno, mentira, si me pagan sí… ¡PERO SI NO, NI QUE ESTUVIERA BORRACHA ¬¬!... Estaría dejándome vencer por Hanna-Naruto-Dobe… Pero bueno, qué suerte que te esté gustando, muchas gracias por tu review!...

**Rei-Chan**: Muchas gracias por tu review! Síiii, vamos gente, no hay que ser decadentes, hay que poner más yuri!... Por favooooor¡escríbanse uno!... (Yo dentro de poco voy a escribir un InoSaku, wooo, va a estar re powaaaa XD) ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en serio! … ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!...

**Zero-Chan**¡Síii!... Me decidí a hacerlo, quería romper un poco el hielo :P!... No entiendo por qué les cae mal Sakura, aarrggg, bueno, está bien, respeto opiniones, demo, I LOVE SAKU XD… ¡Qué suerte que te gustó¡Muchas gracias por tu revieeewww!

**Jakito-San**: No me lo van a borrar, si no le hago un piquete en la casa al creador, te juro que los asesino! ¬¬… Pasame después la dirección que no salió en el review!... Agregame al msn cualquier cosa!... ¡Te gustó, qué bien! Gracias por tu revieewww!...

**HINATA-CHAAAAAANNN**: HOLA AMOOOOORRR:D Aaayy, síiii, te gustó, qué buenoooo! Pssss, pensando en vos una se inspira ¿vió? Tus saludos, tus abrazos y por sobre todo tus besos fueron recibidos!... ¡Te amo nena!... ¡Gracias por el review!...

**Kao-Chan: **Sí, definitivamente, por lo que veo, el yuri era muy necesario por acá XD…Bueno, ojalá que así te haga cambiar de parecer, el yuri tiene que gustarte!... Mirá, a mi me gusta el yuri pero soy totalmente hetero (O sea, me gustan los hombres…). Y puedo andar a los gritos diciendo que amo a Hinata-chan, y… ¡te cuento que ella tiene novio! XD… O sea, que te guste el yuri no significa que seas lesbiana!... No lo veas así, porque no lo es!... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!...

**Quién sabe: **Yo sí sé! Sos el primo de Rina! Hahaha! XD… Por Dios¡qué inteligente! (Sí, seguro…) Si no te gusta el SasuSaku… Bueeenoo cheeee ¬¬ ToT No pude evitarloooo… Muchas gracias, qué bueno que te gusta y… ¡gracias por decirme que soy buena en esto! ToT!... ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Ayame-Chan**¡Síiiii! Utena es lo más… Pero bueno, ves la serie y… Síii, es un shojo ai muy tierno pero… ¡LA PELÍCULAAAA!... XD… Diossss, yo veía a Utena con ese pelo rosa y gritaba "SAKURAAAA! FIIIIICCC YURIII" era necesario ponerlo! XD... ¡A mí me encanta el yaoi! Pero no en ciertos personajes… Del tipo Sasuke y Naruto… No me gusta para nada esa pareja, pero bueno, respeto a los fans!... Se ven muy bien juntas, en serio! XD… ¡Qué suerte que te gusto, Ayu-Chan¡Gracias por tu review!

**Sabath no Leeloo-Chan**¡FALTABA YURIII!... Acá les traigo su dosis de chicas al poder (WHAT? XD)!... ¡síii! Aguante el yuri, carajo mierda! XD…

**Deray-Chan**: Sí, digamos que es extraña, pero si te fijas bien encuadran perfectilijillo!... Sakura que es tan… tan… Bueno, y Hinata que es muy… este… yo… MOZO, la cuenta por favor!... Hehe, sí, me ganaste, es extraña! XD… ¡El primer review del primer fic yuri de Naruto en español! FAAAAAAAA !... ¡Sorprendente !... xD... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review !...

¡GRACIAS A TODOOOOS!... Dejen que el yuri viva! (What? Oo)

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie_


End file.
